Brackenhurst
by BestBeatingHeart
Summary: All human, how will Bella do at collegue? will she get on the soccer team and who will join her at the stables? ?E&B R&E A&J first story. Tell me what you think and any advice/ things i can write in the story are appricated :D
1. preface

A curled up with my headphones in; the music as loud as it would go. It was ironic I had always slated the effect of curling up in the fetal position, but, now I found myself in that exact same position.

The music was hurting my ears but I didn't care this pain was better than any other. I could feel the vibration of the sound system below. I felt like laughing at the innocent teenagers below, many would say they were adults, all had flown the nest they were independent colleague student managing their own lives. But all were unaware of the trials of life.

I willed for the blackness sleep would bring, but I knew it wouldn't come. I wasn't aware I was sobbing until I felt the rawness in my throat; I didn't try to stop the sobs. Another thing I was sure of as much as that sleep would elude me was that the sobs would not stop.

It seemed only a moment ago I was free from the harsh adult world. Many times I had reminisced with my high school friends at how easy kindergarten was, but know I realise how easy high school was I long for the rules and regulations, the guidance of teacher, my parents ,the comforting faces of my high school friends.

But I was alone


	2. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: These are not my characters they are Stephanie Meyer's :D_**

**Bpov**

I had butterflies in my stomach as I approached my dorm room, my dad Charlie gave me a sympathetic look, I was happy that I got into Brackenhurst, Jasper and Rose, family friends came here as well, they were twins and a year older than me. Jasper would be just across campus if I needed him, he had promised my mom that he would take care of me; and Rose was in the same building as me. I was ecstatic when I got into Brackenhurst, it was said to have the best equine course in the US, my dream since I first started horse riding was to get a scholarship to Brackenhurst and eventually open my own stables. I snapped out of my day dream as we approached my dorm room, I knew the girl I was sharing with was called Alice Cullen. The door to my room was open and what looked to be a pixie was unpacking a box of shoes. I gave Charlie a nervous look before entering my room.

I put the box I was carrying down on the bed and as I did so the pixie turned around, and launched her-self at me. Before I knew it I was in a crippling hug and I could hear Charlie chuckling from behind me.

"I'm Alice Cullen, your Bella right, nice to meet you" she said in a cheerful voice "I hope you don't mind but I took the bed on the right is that ok with you"

I nodded, and then I heard a cough behind me" oh yeah sorry, this is dad, Charlie"

"Nice to meet you" Alice said in the same cheerful voice

Charlie went to get the last 2 boxes while I started unpacking, as I opened the first box I heard a familiar voice I turned around and ran over to hug Rose.

"Hey, umm... you two know each other" we both turned to see a very confused looking Alice.

"Alice you and Bella are sharing this is so cool, my two favourite freshmen in the same place"

It turned out the infamous Emmett, Rose's long time boyfriend, was Alice's older brother.

Charlie came back with the last of my boxes "i'm of Bells got to get back to Forks before it's dark" I looked up at Charlie and saw tears welling up in his eyes, I felt my own tear's well up.

"I'll be home at thanksgiving Char...Dad" I said as I hugged him

"I know Bell's, Rose you and Jasper look after her" he gave me a final squeeze before he walked out of the room Charlie wasn't one to share his feelings, he would say his piece then go. I turned to Rose and Alice. I looked around the room two twin beds, two desks, two wardrobes each side identical and a shared bathroom.

"Ok, so, i've started to make a list of things we need, and if it's ok with you I thought we could go shopping when we have unpacked"

I nodded in agreement before turning towards the few boxes i had brought they contained my many classic books and the few clothes I owned by the look of Alice she was into fashion her wardrobe was bursting with clothes and the shoes... I could see Rose admiring them from the corner of my eye. Not that Rose needed designer clothes to look good she could wear a bin bag and make it look good. She had long blonde hair it was naturally wavy, she had the figure of a model; her curves were all in the right places she had always been the popular girl at school. She had refused to join the cheerleading team, which had made her more popular if possible. Fair enough her talking to me had gained me a few friends, but I generally tried to be invisible. I was plain. Dull brown hair, boring brown eyes, I had nothing special about me; i'm one of those girls you describe as pretty, not completely unfortunate, but nothing to look at.

There was a knock on the door, which was still open; a blond boy stood there, his feature still had that boyish roundness to them. He flicked his hair out of his eyes,

"I'm Mike and this is Tyler" he pointed to the boy behind him who gave an awkward wave.

"Hi, i'm Alice, that's Bella, and this is Rose she lives on the 5th floor" Alice introduced us and I gave Mike a polite smile before turning back to the box I was unpacking.

"Ahum... can I do anything else for you Mike, or are you going to stand there staring at Bella's ass all day, it's just that we are a bit busy"

I glanced at Mike and saw him staring at me, he quickly averted his eyes, and he blushed a deep shade of red at being caught, and made a quick exit down the hall.

"Looks like Bella's already catching the boy's attention" snickered Rose I gave her a disbelieving look, she knew as well as I did that boys weren't interested in me.

"Yeah right Rose" I scoffed

"No Bella he was actually checking you out" said Alice the look on my face must have been disbelieving,

"Bella he was full on undressing you with his eyes and his friend wasn't far behind him"

I decided to change the subject I didn't want Rose bringing up my bad choose in boys, and I had her to blame for that the year before she left for colleague she was adamant that "I would get some experience with boys" as she put it. After 6 months she had given up, I had refused to go out with any one I thought was out of my league, however much Rose tried to convince me that they weren't.

I sighed I hopefully I could rein Rose in and keep what I was about to suggest under 4 hours if I threatened to show Emmett some of her baby photo's. I took a deep breath.

"Let's go shopping ladies"

**_Tell me what you think of my first full chapter_**

**_Please review_**

**_Help/ advice/ anything to help the story is appreciated_**

**_:D_**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: they are not my character they are Stephanie Meyer's **_

_**:D**_

Shopping was a nightmare, after we colour coordinated sheets I didn't think it could get any worse but I was wrong. We had to get coordinated toiletries desk chairs then we had to find curtains and a rug which went with both our colours. Alice decided that I was a purple girl, and she of course was pink in the end we had white curtains, a white rug and some flower shaped fairy lights; as well as all the coordinated toiletries, sheets, blankets, pillow cases, desk chairs and anything else Alice could find.

In whole the trip took 6 hours excluding the lunch I insisted on having. Rose went back to her flat after lunch and left me and Alice to get to know each other better. I found out she was hoping to do something in fashion, so she had choose a fashion course, but her parents especially her father who was a doctor hadn't been happy so she had also chosen to do business to "open up her possibility's" as her father put it. She told me about her two brother's Emmett and Edward, both in the year above us. She told me more about her father the doctor, and her mother who was an interior designer. It turned out Alice was from Seattle.

I told her about Charlie and my mom in Phoenix, she seemed interested in my friends at school and how I knew Rose. She explained her interest to me afterwards when we finally made it back to the flat carrying our many shopping bags. We got changed into our pj's. We had put our new fitted sheets on the bed and I was putting the pillow case on my pillow when she turned around suddenly,

"Bella, the thing is even though Rose and I are great friends i've only met her twice before, i've never properly talked to her, a...and well, Edward brought her brother Jasper home the first week of the holidays, Bella, I think i've fallen for him, and hard, but he...he's a year older than us, I know he has loads of girls all over him cause I heard Edward and him talking, and i'm..."

I stopped her there by putting my hand up, she stopped mid sentence, her mouth still slightly open, her eyes looked truly sad; and even though I had only know her for a matter of hours I couldn't help but get the feeling that Alice was never unhappy, she was so bubbly and bright, she seemed to just draw people in unconsciously, I don't trust people easily but Alice, Alice just made you trust her and be comfortable around her and I could tell she wouldn't betray my trust.

"Alice, I know Jasper and Rose quite well, i've known them all my life, Jasper is quiet, he never loses his cool, and he is so sensitive to the feelings of those around him. He's gorgeous as you've seen, but he's not a man slut, or some sort of pimp. Yes he has girl's falling all over him" Alice's face fell slightly and her mouth opened to speak I held my hand up again to tell her I wasn't done.

"But, Jasper reject's them politely, he is a true gentleman, and he would only go out with someone he truly felt he liked" I gave her a little smile,

"He may have also said something about liking a girl, who was a bit younger than him, and was one of Rose's friends" My smile grew larger as Alice looked confused.

"And he may have said he met this girl only once, at her parents' house, when he went to visit with his friend, right at the beginning of summer"

Alice's signature beam was back on her face "do you think he was talking about me"

"Let me thing of course which other friends family did he go and meet at the beginning of summer, and that friend has a younger sister, who is friends with Rose"

Alice squealed and started jumping up and down, I joined her, and a knock on the door surprised us, I looked through the peak hole and saw Mike,

"Let's have some fun" Alice whispered into my ear

I unlocked the door and Mike was standing there looking a bit apprehensive,

"I...umm, hear screaming and came to make sure you were al...al...alright"

I looked at Alice to see why he was stuttering, Alice was stretching her arms in front of her making her boobs push together, and I stifled a giggle "Um... Mike right" I asked he nodded and switched his gaze to me.

I cocked my head to the side and opened my mouth slightly; I slowly dragged my tongue over my teeth

"We are ok, we just saw a spider as we got changed into our pj's" I looked down at my boy shorts and tank top.

"Maybe we could come and get you next time to help us Mick" as Alice said this she started curling a piece of short hair around her finger.

Mike stuttered again and nodded, I closed the door with him still standing there looking helpless,

"You use some of those when you next see Jasper and he will be putty in your hands, trust me"

I climbed into bed, and Alice turned off the lights with a grin still spread across her face.

"Just promise me one thing Alice; we have to mess with Mike some more" I heard Alice chuckling from her bed. I turned onto my side and drifted to sleep.

**_Please review _**

**_I will write another chapter soon_**

**_:D_**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Not my characters, Stephanie Meyer's**_

I was going down to the stable block toady Trigger, my horse was arriving, and I couldn't wait.

As I woke up I smelled coffee, Alice was coming through the door chipper as ever even thought it was 7AM; she held up the Costa bag at me, I was starting to wonder if she was ever tired. She had a pair of tight fitting blue skinnie jeans on and a tank top with a zip up black hoodie on top. Her hair was perfectly spiked. I dragged myself to the bathroom and when I emerged 15 minutes later; looked slightly better than when I woke up, I pulled a pair of cream jodhpurs and a navy joules polo shirt out of my cupboard.

When I was changed I picked up my coffee.

"So I was wondering" Alice seemed slightly nervous "if I could come down to the stables and see your horse" she carried on in a rushed tone, I had to listen intently to try and keep "it' just that i've never been close to a horse, and I want to see what you do, and ... and ... stuff"

I smiled at her "you sounded like you where preparing for me to be mad, of course you can come I would love it"

Her signature grin spread across her face, I put my hair up in a messy pony tail; the key to our dorm and we walked out the door.

**XXX**

The sun was shining and there where students everywhere soaking up the sun and exploring the campus. I was telling Alice more about riding when something caught my eye. To the left and slightly in front of us, was the most beautiful boys, well man i'd ever seen his bronze hair was shining in the sun, i'd never seen a colour quite like it. As he came closer I could see his well defined muscles through his thin t-shirt it clung lightly to his abs. Alice screamed and ran full pelt towards the boys, she leaped into his arms and he swung her around.

"Bella, Bella" I walked over to Alice and the boy "This is my brother Edward"

Up close I could see his dazzling green eyes, everything about him was unique and it fit together to make the most stunning person I think i've ever seen. He gave me a crooked grin "hi, you must be Alice's roommate, how do you find her constant hyperness"

"Umm ... it's interesting, but very beneficial when you wake up to fresh Costa coffee"

He laughed "that is a benefit, where are you to going"

"we are going down to the stales Bella's horse is arriving in" Alice chipped in, looked at her phone "a hour and a half, Bella wants' to get everything ready and I want to have my first up close experience with a horse"

He looked thoughtful for a moment "mind if I join, and have my first up close experience with a horse as well"

Alice looked at me "sure, that's fine with me"

We carried on walking; Edward asked me questions all the way to the stables. When we got there I went to the office, they gave me a slip with my stable number on it and also the times I could use the riding school.

As Edward spread the last bit of sawdust on the floor a horse box pulled up outside. I secured the hay net, and went to unload Trigger. I opened up the horse box and lead Trigger out I heard a gasp from behind me, "he's beautiful" Alice murmured

I could feel the grin on my face. I had been separated from Trigger for a week, and it had been torture, I lead him to the outside of the stable and tied him up, I started to check him over to make sure he made the journey without injury, then I took of his guard boots and tail bandage, both were to try and prevent injury. I would have to thank Judith, the stable manager back in Forks for looking after him so well. I turned to Alice and Edward

"You ready to meet Trigger"

They both nodded and I signalled for them to come closer "stand near his head and don't walk behind him"

"What colour is he" asked Edward

"He's palomino" for the next 10 minutes he quizzed me and everything about Trigger, from height and age to where I got him from.

"Can we come back tomorrow and see you ride him" enquired Alice; I nodded as I lead him into his stable, removed his head collar and walked out bolting the door behind me.

All morning was torture; I couldn't keep my eyes of Edward luckily with all his questioning I had an excuse to look at him. I tried not to look at his eyes to long I could easily get lost in them if I wasn't careful.

I was into soccer as well as riding I was going to find out when try out where for the girls team, it turned out that Edward was on the boys soccer team. He asked how I got into soccer,

"well when I have the choice of playing soccer with Jasper, or letting Rose give me a manicure, or even a manipedi, I chose soccer"

He chuckled at that, "Jasper mention you could play soccer"

I looked at him in surprise "Jasper see's you as a sister, correct me if i'm wrong I don't remember the details, but last spring, you came first in all three events, at a three day event" I nodded how the hell did he know that "well, Jasper came back to school boasting about how talented you where, I had to listen to his account of what happened about 10 times including the bit when you almost bitch slapped a girl for hitting on Jasper then told her she needed to go find her pimp cause he was probley looking for her"

Alice was cracking up on the other side of Edward, I shrugged "she said and I quote" he smirked when I copied what he said "do you ride because I would be happy to ride you I swear I almost threw up and you should have seen jazz's face, but he would have been polite, and I was getting a bit nervous so I said the first thing I thought off"

Alice was in full blown hysterics now "and believe me if looks could kill I wouldn't have made it into the arena from how she looked at me" I was laughing now from the memory.

"Jasper said she looked like she was about to pass out when you won all three events"

I nodded; Edward dropped us back at our dorm. Alice and I trudged up to our floor.

_**Tell me what you think,**_

_**Please review**_

_**:D**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer's character's**

When we got back to our dorm Alice disappeared into the bathroom 20 minutes later she came out and shoved me in to take a shower, I came out to see some clothes lying on the bed and Alice doing her make-up.

"Sit down and i'll do your hair and make-up" I stared at her

"W...what, were are we going"

"To a party, one of my friends from high school is in Alpha Kappa Lambda, the best fraternities on campus, and the girls from Kappa Delta will be there, we need to dress to impress, and having a few frat boys drool over you never hurt anyone" she gave me a cheeky wink and pulled her desk chair out for me to sit on. I sighed and sat down

"Don't resist too much" Alice warned "or I'll go and get Rose, she want be afraid to use brute force"

**XXX**

An hour later my hair had been curled into big loose ringlets and I had smoky eyes with blue glittery eyeliner on the top of my eyes, Alice had put a bit of blusher on me even thought I assured her that I wouldn't need it, her final touches were some eye liner underneath my eyes and Vaseline for my lips, I gave her a strange look "what, Vaseline is a lot better than lip gloss, it make you look natural, and even when it comes off your lips still look good" with this she pushed me towards the bathroom and threw the clothes that had been laid out on my bed towards me. The dress she had given me was blue, green and grey checked on the bottom, and the straps were grey, the top of the dress was fitted and the bottom puffed out **(picture on profile) **the shoes were black leather, with 2 inch heels, as I came out of the bathroom she admired her work then handed me a silver chain with a silver dragon fly on it **(picture on profile).** Alice was wearing a dress which was black and fitted to her waist; the skirt flared out and was cream with black spots on it **(picture on profile).** She had black stiletto's on and was still shorter than me. She had a bead necklace on **(picture on profile) **when she had inspected me for the last time we were ready to go.

XXX

Eric, Alice's friend met us at the door, he was shortish, and had long black hair styled with gel. Alice insisted on scoping out the party we walked through all of the rooms, each full of frat boys with sorority girls a few of the girls smiled at us, but we were mostly meet by hostile looks, When we got to the kitchen Alice grabbed us some punch, which was less than innocent juice, and we headed back out to the main room. We struck up a conversation with Eric and his friends Ben and Angela. Disco heaven by Lady Gaga started playing and Alice insisted on dancing. In high school Rose had taught me some basic dance moves, I had never used them but as Alice marched us towards the dance floor I tried to pull from my memory what I could.

30 minutes of dancing and 4 numbers later I decided that I should thank Rose for her compulsory dance lessons. We went into the kitchen, followed by a few frat boys, and Alice counted the amount of numbers she go, 7, she nodded in approval and started to compare numbers, we had three of the same and discarded them, who wants a boy who is already hitting on someone else, I was left with a number from someone called Felix, Alice ripped up a further 2 because they were perverts according to her. Rose and Emmett entered the kitchen and within seconds Emmett had me in a bear hug we had met twice before and I had taken to him instantly, I don't trust people easily but with Emmett I couldn't help it, he was a child at heart, he was always happy and it was infectious, Emmett of course being Alice's sister looked her dress up and down

"Alice you know if dad saw you in that dress he would take your car away"

There was an audible gasp from Alice she loved her car and spent hundreds on the best wheels, the best leather seats and the best garage.

"You wouldn't dare Emmett" her tone was serious and she had narrowed her eyes, Emmett smiled "of course I wouldn't tell i'm just warning you and Edward tries to kill any guy that looks at you in decent clothes, but looking like that he may actually succeed in his quest for murder" Emmett's booming laugh echoed around the room.

"Then i'd just tell dad about him sleeping with half the sigma sigma sigma girls and see how he likes that"

The tri-sigma girls were known for being easy; they were quite a small compared o the Kappa Delta's but they still had about 60 members.

Me and Rose were laughing along quietly; several people had started watching so I thought it was time to defuse the situation

"Ok Emmett go and bond with the other frat boys, and we three" I turned to Rose then Alice "are going to dance some more" that made Alice smile and Emmett had already turned around searching for his friends the perfect song came on Shake it by Metro Station we went to the dance floor and Rose and Alice taught me some new dance moves by the end of the second song we had several boys watching us, Emmett came along and started acting protectively over Rose she was so damn good looking she attended to attract every guy in a 5 mile radius and most of them happened to be perv's.

I went upstairs to find a toilet and left Alice on the dancing, the first floor I looked around every door they all seemed to be bedrooms, so I went up to the second floor, I was about half way down then I heard a noise behind me.

"Well, well look what we have here and I thought this party was dead"

Eric had introduced this person as Demetri earlier in the evening.

"And what are you doing up here all alone"

"I'm looking for the toilet" I replied, I quickly looked around looking for an escape route, or someone else I could get help from; Demetri made me feel uncomfortable, unsafe I didn't even know him but I could sense danger. He walked towards me; I took a step back, when he was close enough to touch me he stopped.

"You can use the toilet in my room if you like" he put a hand on my arm and I flinched away "then we could get to know each other"

"I... um... need to go and find my friend we were... just leaving"

I tried to step around him; I got a few steps away before he grabbed my arm and pulled me around to face him.

"I'd prefer it if you didn't leave" a sly grin came over his face, it sent shivers down my back I had to get away now.

I twisted my wrist and pulled trying to make him let go, he tightened his grip and yanked me forward, I could feel his breath on my face, I turned my head away, I was slightly unsteady from the punch I had been drinking all night. I started to panic, my first colleague party, and it turned out like this. Demetri started pulling me towards his room. He had his other hand on my waist now pressing me against him,

"Demetri" i'd know that voice anywhere

"What the hell" another voice joined in

Demetri loosened his grip but still held onto me firmly. I twisted my head and saw Edward marching down the corridor with Mike closely behind him.

"What are you doing Demetri? I knew you liked to think of yourself some sort of pimp, but I didn't have you down for this" there was a look of fury on his face "let go of her" his voice had become low and deep.

I felt Demetri slacken his grip and I stumbled away, Edward flew at him pining him against the wall, Mike pushed me a bit further down the corridor. Edward slammed Demetri into the wall.

"You still didn't answer my question, what the hell did you think you were doing?"

The floorboards creaked, I didn't pay attention till a heard the voice,

"What the hell did he do this time, what else can we add to the list" Jasper said coolly, many would see his the way he speaks as dismissive, but it was Jasper he was always a cool character he didn't get worked up unless it was completely necessary, but he could read others emotions so easily, he knew the second you were upset and be there for you.

I wiped around and flung myself at Jasper, I locked my arms around his neck in a strangle hold. I felt the tears coming.

"Whoa Bells, are you ok?, what's wrong?" for the first time since my first year at high school when Jasper had over heard some boys talking about Rose in what later he would only describe as obscene, Jasper was starting to lose his cool, The tears started to drip down my face getting faster and faster.

"What did he do to her?"

"When we got here, he was pulling her towards his room"

Jasper's arms tightened around me, I heard a crunch as I presumed Edward hit Demetri, and I heard it again and again, as Jasper carried me towards his and Edwards's room.

**Ok so what do you think?**

**I have a few ideas for the next couple of chapters**

**Please review so I know it's worth carrying on writing it**

**:D**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Not my character's, Stephanie Meyer's **

**I thought I would try doing EPOV and I'm thinking about doing JPOV so tell me what you think. Thanks to Vampirelover13, and my two anonymous reviewers for your support **

**:D **

**EPOV**

After my day with Bella and Alice I was on a high, I couldn't keep my eyes of Bella, her beautiful chocolate brown eyes I could get lost for weeks in them. I longed to touch her hair feel it run through my finger, she even smelled wonderful. I wasn't the biggest fan of animals, but as soon as Alice said they were going to the stables I asked to go with them, I couldn't help myself after less than a minute around her I felt compelled to be close to her. Alice gave me a strange look, she knew almost everything about me, including me not being a fan of animals, I gave her a small shrug, and she thankfully let it drop.

Bella's voice was like music to me, and the blush that crept up into her cheeks every time she did or said anything embarrassing, I craved to see it. I felt a strange connection to her, I was comfortable around her. Most people saw the confidant, soccer playing, lady's man, but inside I had trouble with new people, that's why I was seen as a player, I dated a girl, but if I didn't trust her which I never did, I broke up with her. But, Bella was different, the moment I looked into her eyes I trusted her, the emotions that played across her face subconsciously; fascinated me, I wanted to know what she was thinking, I wanted to know everything about her, every detail of her life.

I generally avoided the frat parties, even though I belonged to the Alpha Kappa Lambda, I only joined to make my dad happy, I was the 4th generation of the Cullen's to join Alpha Kappa Lambda. My father had high expectations of me, I was clever yes, I knew that, but I found the pre- med subjects tedious and melancholy. So I had also opted to take a class for sport and one for music, obviously dad hadn't been thrilled, but mom convinced him it was good to take a range of subject. My mother had always shared my love of music and had taught me how to play the piano from a young age. I choose to do something in sport because of Emmett and Jasper; I thought it would be fun to take something together, and with almost the whole soccer team taking the course I thought it would be good way to bond with them. I had met Emmett in my first year at Brackenhurst and his friendly, almost childish nature had draw me in, he was fun to be around, but he was also intelligent, sometime he could be a bit slow in a way I would usually find annoying , but with Emmett it was hilarious, but we could easily hold a conversation and the way he cared about Rose gave me hope of finding someone like that myself; someone to love irrevocable and unconditionally, and that person would love me the same way back. I internally cringed at this thought it was so cheesy and... well I don't know I had always wanted to appear strong I felt this helped people believe in the confidence I didn't have, and feeling that I needed someone else made me feel weak I shouldn't have to rely on someone else.

I grabbed my towel of the drying rack and headed into mine and Jasper's shared bathroom we were lucky, we had the only on- suit room on the floor, we were lucky to even get a room in the frat house, for some reason this year many of the 3rd years had decided not to live in the frat house even though after the 4th years they had priority. I had a quick shower, then got dressed for the party usually I would have stayed in the room or gone out on a date, but I wanted to catch a glimpse of Bella, I had persuaded Alice to make the AKL (Alpha Kappa Lambda) party her first party, even thought I hadn't planned to be there before today, Jasper definitely would be and he would keep her out of trouble, he was on the rush committee for our frat house and it was his job to keep an eye on the rushees.

**XXX**

I caught a glimpse of Bella and Alice when they entered, but they soon disappeared in the crowd, I constantly swept the crowd to see if I could see them. I was standing on the stairs leaning on the banister; I had a better view of the room from here. The only time I left the stairs was to make a trip to the kitchen to pick up another beer.

At about half eleven, a boy I vaguely remember as being called Mike came up to me, we had had a conversation at soccer try-outs , I was already guaranteed a place, as the team from last year had arrived a week earlier than everybody else, so coach could put us through our paces. I had been there for the try-out for the new students and I had struck up a conversation about a band called Go, Audio with him. I had promised to lend him the CD if he came over to the house some time.

"Hey Cullen"

"Mike" I replied turning to him "You want to borrow the Go, Audio CD"

He nodded and I lead him up to the second floor I could hear muffled voices as I went up the last step, with Mike right behind me, the voices sounded distressed, we exchanged a glance. As I rounded the corner I saw Demetri, he had hold of a girls wrist and was pulling her to him and towards his room. The corridor was dark, and the music from downstairs was loud, but I heard a small wince of pain come from the girl, and a whimper as he pulled her more forcefully towards his room.

"Demetri"

"What the hell" Mike said behind me it was exactly what I was thinking,

Demetri loosened his grip on her girls' waist, but he still held her firmly, the girls struggled to turn around, I gasped when I saw who it was, the girl I had felt an instantly connected to, the one girl who I had been looking out for all evening, Bella.

I marched down the hall my fury rising, I was well beyond simple anger, I could sense Mike right behind me, I had never been fond of Demetri, I never had anything against him, but we didn't socialise with each other unless it was something to do with the fraternity.

"What are you doing Demetri? I knew you liked to think of yourself some sort of pimp, but I didn't have you down for this" Demetri was smirking and it made me madder, I had never been known for violence but I could throw a good punch if I needed to, Emmett's size generally kept the trouble away and if it didn't Jasper would always unintentionally unnerve them with his emotionless exterior, he controlled his emotions well and he could also read others as well, he knew if someone could be intimidated, and if not he would defuse the situation somehow.

"Let go of her" my voice had become low, and dangerous, I saw Demerit's emotion's flick through his eyes. He was trying to work out what to do for the best. He loosened his grip on Bella's wrist and she stumbled away, I flew at him, I couldn't restrain my anger any longer; I slammed him against the wall.

"You still didn't answer my question, what the hell did you think you were doing?"

I was right in his face, I made him look me in the eyes, what he saw there made him shrink away from me but I had him held tightly against the wall.

"What the hell did he do this time, what else can we add to the list" Jasper said coolly, this took me by surprise I had been so intent on Demetri I hadn't noticed his approach, I turned my head slightly towards Jasper, but still making sure I had a eye on Demetri, he wasn't going to get away with what he had been doing.

Bella flung herself at Jasper, her arms around his neck, Jasper looked surprised but after a second he wrapped his arms tightly around Bella, I could hear her quite sob's. I had learnt from Alice, that Rose and Jasper were friends of Bella, and that they had known each other all their lives.

"Whoa Bells, are you ok? What's wrong?" I could hear the stress in Jasper's voice, he obviously cared about Bella. It took a lot to crack his calm exterior. I could hear her sobs getting louder and more frequent.

"What did he do to her?"

"When we got here, he was pulling her towards his room" Mike replied I was too worked up to speak calmly. I saw Jasper tighten his arms around Bella and carry her to our room; I pulled my arm back and hit Demetri. I heard a crunch as my fist made contact. I pulled back again and again. Blood was freely running from Demetris nose, which I presumed was broken from my first punch. I punched him for a fourth time before I felt Mike put his hand on my shoulder, I gave him a final punch in the stomach, before I let him slide down the wall and hit the ground with a thud. The bruises were already becoming visible on his face. I took a step back; Mike moved around me and kicked Demetri hard in the stomach. He shrugged at me.

"I wanted to hit him as well but you had that covered so... I thought a kick was appropriate"

I shrugged back at him and walked towards my room, before I opened the door I looked over my shoulder at Mike.

"Could you go and find Alice, the little one with black hair"

"Resembles a pixie?"

I nodded and gave Mike a half-hearted smile.

Jasper was sitting on his bed cradling Bella; she still had her arms wrapped around his neck. He was rocking her back and forth and talking to her to quietly for me to hear. I moved to my bed and sat down, my elbows resting on my legs, I buried my head in my hands rubbing my face, I was still high from the adrenaline rush, I looked up at Jasper to see him looking at me. He gave me a small nod of thanks and I nodded back, now wasn't the time to explain fully what had happened to Bella or the state Demetri was in now. The image of Bella's terrified face wouldn't stop running through my mind, I got up to wash the blood of my hand and change my shirt which was also covered in blood.

"I think she's asleep" Jasper said to me as I came out of the bathroom "thank you for saving her, I... Charlie told me to look after her" the next part was almost a whisper "how could I have let this happen" his eyes shifted to look at me he looked lost.

"Jasper it wasn't your fault, you didn't know that _he_ would do that, heck no one would expect that"

Jasper looked back at Bella and held her tighter.

The door opened and Alice came through, a look of panic in her eyes, she rushed over to Bella and kneeled in front of Jasper looking at Bella, her gaze shifted to Jasper then me.

"What the hell happened" there were tears threatening to spill over; I hesitated to answer, but decided it was best that she knew.

"Demetri, was um... going to... he had hold of her and was...um pulling her towards his room, when we got there"

The tears were now pouring down her face, she looked back at Bella.

There was a knock at the door and Josh and Zack were standing outside, Josh was the head of AKL and they were both 4th years,

"Some guy called Mike said that Demetri tried to um... well he didn't say what exactly but we got the picture"

I nodded solemnly,

"He's down the hall, on the floor" I gesture to where we had left Demetri, Zack walked to where he was a lifted him up; he half dragged half carried Demetri to his room.

"Is the girl ok"

I nodded "she's a family friend of Jasper, and Alice my little sister; her roommate is in there as well"

"Do you want me to call the police, but if I do then there might be some problems for you, because you hit him"

I put my head round the door "I heard" Jasper replied "tell him not to call the police, me and Bella wouldn't want to get you into trouble and you know he wouldn't get anything for it, maybe minor assault, it's not worth it"

I turned back to Josh and he nodded "do you need anything, ice, or something like that"

I shook my head "ok, well were going to break up the party" he nodded at me and hi and Zack made their way down the stairs.

I returned to our room and closed the door behind me.

**Ok so how was Edwards POV**

**Please tell me what you think**

**Also do you think the chapters are long enough?**

**:D**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Not mine Stephanie Meyer's**

**Ok so I have a few things to say, thank you for my feedback I am working on making the chapters longer so the updates will be less often, and when I start school again after the Easter holiday they will be even less often but I will try and get them out, also to keep my horse fans happy I am writing more about riding but for those of you who don't know anything about horses or riding don't worry I will keep it as simple as possible and try to explain stuff full, or put definitions at the bottom :D, and remember to review or I don't know how to make the story better.**

**I'm going to give each chapter a song (well try to) so it will help you get the feel for the chapter the song for this chapter is: she's so lovely (EPOV)**

**.com/watch?v=X_Xkj6xRKio**

**Epov**

I watched Bella canter around the barn on Trigger. Bella and the stable hand had set up a course of jumps this morning and she was now flying over them, it amazed me, she looked so confident and in control out there. I had learnt from watching and over hearing the stable hands and other students that she was amazing, everyone admired her especially the stable hands, they admired her love for all things equestrian, I overheard many commenting on how well she looked after Trigger. Many of the less experienced students asked for her help with riding and caring for the horse, and of course she helped without a second thought, I found watching her ride relaxing over the past few days I had been spending most of my free time down at the stables watching Bella and studying. I loved watching her move around the stable block caring for Trigger expertly, she did the most complicated things with precision and ease, she was cleaning Trigger's bridle one day I had looked up from the essay on famous composers, and seen the bridle in bits, piece of leather were scattered around the table in seemingly no order, it had all looked the same to me, 20 minutes later I had looked up again and seen it in one piece. I was finding it exceedingly hard to keep my eyes of Bella, she fascinated me, and I consistently had to remind myself not to look at her too long because I knew I would get lost in her eyes. Whenever I got close to her I was stunned by her smell, it was a mix of wood shavings and something floral, I couldn't name the exact flower, but it just reminded me of my childhood house in the summer. We had had a big garden and my mother had picked fresh flowers everyday of the summer. Bella made me feel at home, secure in some way.

I snapped myself out of my day dream; Bella was riding Trigger towards a treble combination consisting of a cross pole and two uprights **(definition of the jumps at the bottom: D**), Bella had given me a crash course on jump building so I could help her, Bella was having trouble on the last part of the treble, Trigger wasn't picking himself up fast enough after the second part, so he didn't have time to put a good jump in for the last upright every time Bella had attempted it; the top pole had come crashing down, Bella had been telling me all the problems with her riding and it helped her work through the problem and find a solution. The other's found it funny that I had started picking up the language, when Bella started telling me about a jump she wanted to try the others stared at us as if we were speaking a different language.

Jasper was confused as to why I spent all my time at the stables, I had told him it was because I wanted to protect Bella from anything happening again, the morning after the incident with Demetri I had woken up, and stumbled to the bathroom trying not to disturbed anyone, we thought it was best to let Bella sleep and Jasper and I didn't want Alice to go back to the dorm on her own so I had ended up sharing a bed with Alice. Bella had already been asleep on Jaspers bed at first Alice was going to share with Bella, but then that would have meant sharing with Jasper, and I highly doubted we would both fit on the bed, even if for some random reason we had agreed to sleep together, or the other option was one of us sleeping on the floor. So in the end after much complaining from me and Alice, mostly Alice, Jasper had shared with Bella and Alice had shared with me. After I came out of the bathroom Alice rushed in and came out wearing one of my t-shirts as a dress, with a piece of ribbon she had pulled off from one of the many Mustang flags and banners me and jasper had pinned up around our room, obviously colour coordinated with my t-shirt. I gave her a questioning look

"What I can't be seen in the same outfit twice, and if someone see's me walking out of a frat house in the morning wearing the same thing as the night before someone will get the wrong idea"

She had then giving me a "Duh" look, Jasper was sitting on the end of his bed and Bella was still asleep.

"I'm going to get some breakfast before Bella wakes up" he stood up and opened the door

"I'm coming to I need to see if I can find my shoes" I looked down at Alice's feet,

"Um ... and why aren't you wearing your shoes"

"It's hard to climb on a table with heels on and even harder to dance on a table with heels on"

She shrugged and skipped out f the room, Jasper looked at me and he wore the same face I did "Did I just hear her right" I said "she was dancing on the table"

Jasper chuckled and walked out the room, A couple of minute later Bella began to stir, she looked up at me with bleary eyes, I smiled at her, she pushed herself up and wince she lifted her wrist and I could see it was stolen

"Let me look" walked over to her and moved her wrist around "I don't think it's broken" I concluded

"No it's not I broke my wrist 3 times before, then I learnt not to put my hand down when I fell of a horse, it's not the cleverest thing to do when your falling from over 5 feet"

There was a small smile on her face, I smiled at her and sat next to her, and I pulled my phone out and asked Jasper to bring ice with him.

"Jasper went to get breakfast for us and Alice said she had to find her shoes, she said she took them off because it's hard to get on, then dance on a table in shoes"

I could hear Alice down the hall

"I knew I shouldn't have left them, the poor jimmy Chou's," I could hear her getting angrier "I mean what sadistic person throws' up on shoes"

Alice you left them in a corner at a frat party what the hell did you think was going to happen to them at least you can throw them away and get rid of the sick smell, I'm stuck living in a house that smells like sick"

That was the most words I think I had ever heard Jasper say at once, Alice and Jasper came through the door and Alice instantly ran over and hugged Bella, Jasper handed her the ice and sat next to her.

"You haven't told my mum or dad yet have you" Bella questioned Jasper, he shook his head "good"

"Bells are you going to tell them" Jasper questioned

"I don't think so; I mean they would make me go home"

"For once I agree with you, and I was just getting use to having you back, I missed seeing you everyday"

"I missed you to Jazzy" I truly saw how close Bella and Jasper were at that moment Jasper had wrapped his arms around Bella.

I suddenly felt jealous of Jasper, this thought shocked me. Ok, so why was I ready to pull Jasper of Bella so I could take his place with _my_ arms around her?

Bella and Alice had stayed at the house all off Sunday. We didn't talk about what happened, but I hear Jasper asking Bella if she was ok when it was only to two of them in the room. At about 6 we had taken them to TGI Friday's before dropping them back at their dorm and walking them to the door, Bella had hugged Jasper, and then pulled me aside

"Thanks for saving me last night" she looked down and a small blush came onto her cheeks

"It's ok, I'm just glad you're safe"

She looked up and smiled at her, she smiled back, her smile was dazzling. She turned and walked into her dorm.

"Bye Jazz, bye Edward" she called out before shutting the door.

That night me and Jasper had decided to watch but for the girl's colleague was a different experience for boys and girls, boys could run around, we could do what we want and all we had to worry about was hitting on a girl with a boyfriend, brother, or friend bigger than us. But as Bella had already proved it was dangerous for girls. So over the past couple of days me and Jasper had made it known that we were looking out for the girls.

I snapped out of my daydream, Bella cleared a big upright before brining Trigger back to walk and giving him a long rein so he could stretch his neck and cool down. She walked him around for a few minutes before dismounting, running up his stirrups and loosening the girth, she led him out of the barn. I met her as she walked past the gallery door **(gallery is a viewing area with seats so you can watch people ride) **we walked back to the stables where she untacked Trigger then turned him out in the field for the night.

"I said we would meet the other at Wagamama's at 7, it's ... 5:30 now, so what do you want to do"

Bella took her riding hat off and her gloves before answering "I need a shower"

I walked her back to her dorm, and sat on her bed waiting for her.

**BPOV**

I took a quick shower then got dressed in my blue skinnie jean, blue Jack Wills polo shirt, and a navy cardigan, I put my hair up in a messy pony tail. I put on a bit of eyeliner and mascara; I walked out of the bathroom putting Vaseline on my lips. Edward was sitting on my bed reading Northern lights the first book in the His Dark Materials series by Philip Pullman; I had been reading and rereading them since I was about 13. Edward looked engrossed in the book, I chuckled at his face. He had a small frown on his face due to his concentration. He glanced up at me then looked down. He took a second look like he had missed something; he put the book down and walked over to me.

"You ready?"

"Yep" I grabbed my phone, keys and shoved some money in my pocket them pulled on some pumps.

Over the past couple of days Jazz and Alice had been spending more and more time together,

"I think I've fallen for him Bella and hard" she told me one day, I hoped Jasper would suck it up and ask her out he had always been quiet, he could talk to girls fine but when he wanted to ask them out he got scared me and Rose had coached him through asking all the girls he liked out, we had judged from their social group what would be the best way, whether it was with presents, impressing them, being friends first or just asking them straight, he had been quite successful but that was mostly because he was 6'2 , blond, blue eyed, soccer star and even though I see him as a brother even I had to admit he was hot, extremely hot, I was just glad that he hadn't turned into a play when he got to colleague and had girls , no , slag's, throwing themselves at him. Alice had said that Edward had always been a bit of a player, and Rose had told her he had dated most of the girls from Kappa Delta and Tri-Sigma. And yes I thought Edward was hot as well and the last couple of days spending so much time with him, sharing my interests, and hearing him encourage me. It had let me get to know him, but what I didn't know was if that was all for show after the second day of Edward spending it with me at the stables, after we had had a conversation about a jump I wanted to try, Jasper had warned me,

"Edward is great Bella, but he's known for being a player, just be careful, I don't want to see you get hurt"

At first this had confused me I didn't feel anything but friendship for Edward and he certainly didn't feel anything beyond friendship for me but the third day I watched him day dreaming while I rode, and... Well maybe I did feel something more than friendship. I kept this feeling bubbling under the surface all of today we had a good friendship and I didn't want to ruin it, all he felt was friendship anyway.

I thought about my friends Rose, Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Edward and realised how lucky I have been to have such amazing friends.

**Epov**

I saw the book on her desk and started to read it, I had never read it before but had seen it countless times in the book shops, but if Bella was reading it, and by the look of the book she had read it a lot more than once. I was engrossed in the book, I heard a small chuckle and looked up, at first it was only a glance and I had already looked down before I processed what I saw, I looked up again and Bella was standing there looking.... unbelievably gorgeous, I stared at her for... well I don't know how long it was but it wasn't long enough, I set the book down and walked over to her, I very much doubted my voice would work and as I got closer I could smell her, I wanted so much to hold her and for her to be mine I managed to chock out a few words not really registering what I was saying, as we came out of the building the fresh air hit me. It was easier to clear my head when there was other things around to distract me and when the wind was blowing her intoxicating smell away, not that I didn't wish I could have spent the rest of my life locked in that flat with Bella.

Ok again random thought that I didn't think off, yes, I liked Bella, but I had only known her 5 days, school had only just started. I turned to Bella to see her deep in thought I couldn't help but watch those small emotions that flicked across her face still fascinated me just as much as they did the first day.

The cogs were turning in my head I wanted to ask her out but what would Jasper think I wouldn't be thrilled if he wanted to go out with Alice, just the thought of my best friend and my sister, but as I thought this through, at least I get on with Jasper, and he isn't some moron who won't look after her, but if I saw them making out or walked in on them in my room. I couldn't carry on with that thought I shuddered at what my mind was about to venture into. I wasn't 100% but I didn't think Alice was a virgin anymore, so at least I didn't have to worry about some guy pushing her to do something. Again I changed my train of thought I didn't want to think of my sister doing things like that.

I looked at Bella and she turned and smiled at me I couldn't help but grin back, I knew I probably looked like goofy or something. I glanced at my watch, as we turned to the corner of the sports block towards the courtyard were all the restaurants were our colleague had been built as separate buildings, and eventually the space in the middle of all the building had been given to the campus, it had already had restaurants and shop on it, so they had stayed meaning we had to walk 5 minutes to have a choose of 10 different restaurant, a huge borders, H&M, Abercrombie &Fitch, Jack Wills and many more. As we rounded the corner I could see Rose, Emmett, Alice and Jasper standing outside the restaurant. Alice and Jasper were standing strangely close, their arms were touching and I thought they were holding hands, but as we got a bit closer I could see they weren't. Emmett was the first to spot us.

"Hurry up guys" his voice boomed across the courtyard "I'm starving"

I looked at Bella "walk really slow"

She grinned in recognition of what I was doing and we slowed our pace so we were barley moving. Emmett growled in anger and started running towards us, when he reached us he scooped Bella up and carried her cradled against his chest and started running towards the others, the look on Bella's face was priceless, she was so surprised. When Bella and Emmett were about half way to the others she got over the shock and started hitting Emmett. I ran to catch up; Bella was still hitting Emmett when I got there. Bella was now standing on a picnic table so she could reach Emmett's head.

"Leave me alone, you slap hard" Emmett moaned

"That's the point Emmett" Bella said throwing in an extra hard slap on the back of his head

"Please, I'll give you anything you want"

Bella's hand paused mid slap, and she contemplated what Emmett had said, "I want.... you to coach me for the girls soccer try outs, and.... be there and have a chant ready and be my personal cheerleader, and..... I want unlimited access to Rose, if she's with you and I want her you get her there as fast as you can, I don't care what you're doing, anytime, anyplace you get her there"

"But what if we're" Emmett said with a almost scared expression on his face

"Anytime, anyplace Emmett I don't care what you're doing"

Bella lifted her had to slap him again "fine, fine" Emmett rushed to say it before she hit him

"Jesus Christ"

Rose had slapped Emmett "why the hell did you agree to that"

"Rose don't be mad she hurt, for a weedy ... person" I think the girls might had killed some of Emmett's brain cells; he struggled to think for a word after weedy

"I'll hurt you more" Rose threatened him, before turning and marching into the restaurant; I helped Bella down from the picnic table. We got into the restaurant in time to hear Felix ask Emmett if he had fun being beaten up. Emmett have him evil's which made us all laugh as we made our way to our table.

**Ok so I'm working on making the chapters longer, and I'll make the next one even longer if I can.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and please reviews more, it motivates me to write.**

**Right, remember to listen to she's so lovely by scouting for girls **

**.com/watch?v=X_Xkj6xRKio**

**And these are the explanation of the types of jump and if you don't understand something please asks and I'll explain. **

**:D**

Combinations: These can be doubles, trebles, or quadruples. They are a set of 2, 3 or 4 jumps respectively, set a few strides apart....more than 3 strides. They can include any of the other jumps.

Upright (Vertical): This is a type of upright fence. This consists of a jump with a vertical bar along the top. If the jump is very low only one pole is needed, other poles under the top one will fill in the gap and make in jump look more solid. These jumps may or may not have a pole as a ground line

A Cross Pole: This is a type of upright fence. The jump is made with two poles, each with one side resting on the ground so they form a cross at the centre. It can be used to improve straightness as it encourages the horse to jump in the centre of the jump and are therefore useful as the first element of a spread or combination. It makes the horse want to jump in the center and it helps get your horse ready

To clarify the Mustangs are like their school mascot. Like some schools have the cougar's or something like that.


	8. Chapter 7

Ok I know nothing about soccer (well I call it football) so I'm sorry if I get something wrong. I have used some of the terms from netball such as throw on and marking so again sorry if they are wrong.

Disclaimer: not my character's, Stephanie Meyer's

The song for this chapter is:

No Sleep Tonight by the Faders

(Because it is an epic song and it is the first song played in She's the man, that's where I got the idea of Emmett helping Bella and the football moves: D)

**BPOV**

I enforced my demands the next day; I was going to take full advantage of everything Emmett had agreed to. I think Alice will have to help him with the cheerleading I don't think Emmett had any experience in that field he's more use to having a team of cheerleader cheering him on. If I was going to get into the girls soccer team I would have to impress, I had to be better than the competition and from what Jasper had said at dinner last night about 80 girls usually try-out for 25 places. I knew how to play the game, I had been on the team back in high school it was the one activity I didn't mind being in the spotlight for, apart from riding but the only people from school who had ever seen me ride were Rose and Jazz. I knew a few basic moves that would help shake off someone who was marking me, but I knew that lots of girls would try-out and I had to impress. Emmett suggested we play a bit of one on one so he could assess my skills; He seemed pretty impressed when I successfully did a Matthews and a lunge. Emmett decided I needed some major skills to make me stand out from the crowd; this included flip throws and a bicycle kick, I had no idea what either one of them were so Emmett tried to explain.

"Have you Seen She's the Man"

I nodded

"You know Duke in the final game against Cornwall when he throws the ball on; he does a flip with the ball in his hands then throws it on"

I nodded again "well that's the flip throw and you know the move that Duke is trying to teach Viola the one she scores the winning goal with, that's the bicycle kick"

"Ok, right........ Emmett" I said in a questioning voice he looked at me "why do you know she's the man sooo well"

"What I... I don't"

"Emmett you know all of their names, and even what the winning kick is"

"Don't you just love the bit were Monique is like "Girls with asses like mine do not talk to boys with faces like yours" I said

I was laughing to myself; I could see Emmett trying not to laugh "ahhh come on Emmett, I won't tell anyone"

"Ok fine it's a great film" Emmett was sulking now

"Oh and also the bit were Duke says to Viola "Hey... hey, why do you have tampons in your boot?" then Viola say "I get really bad nose bleeds"

Emmett was in hysterics at this point,

"Hey Bella" I turned around to see Mike he had been sweet the night of the incident with Demetri and at times when he wasn't with his friends he could be nice enough, but like most boys as soon as he was with his friends he turned into a cosmic douche.

"Hey babe" he jogged over "ready to give me your number yet" he gave Emmett a strange look, he had started with a whole new round of hysterics

"It's...it's" Emmett was having a hard time getting his words out between his laughs Mike looked slightly disturbed to see a huge guy almost on the floor from laughing "it's..... 1800-BIATCH"

Mike looked completely confused, Emmett was actually on the floor and I wasn't far behind him, Tyler came over just as Emmett had finally spit it out.

"Hey isn't that a line from she's the man"

"OMG Emmett you and Tyler should have some bromance you are both fans of She's the man"

Tyler had made a quick exit when I had mentioned bromance with Mike right behind him. Once we had calmed down Emmett pointed out a few of the guys who were out on the field, some of them closer to us were giving us strange looks from our laughing fit earlier

"Right, the one being tackled now is Jack and the one tackling him is Matt, their definitely going to make the team" Emmett told me that the coach had decided that last year's team no longer had priority in the team and would have to try-out like everyone else, this was an advantage to me but it meant that Edward, Jasper and Emmett would have to spend 3 days in try-outs even thought they would almost certainly get on the team even if they majorly messed up, Emmett said this was because the coach knew they had good skills and that he could rely on them.

We started with flip throws

"So, it's a throw on, but instead of just walking up to the line and throwing it you hold the ball above you head, and you do a flip, but instead of your hands being on the ground it's the ball, then you throw the ball, you need to do this when your team mate it quite far away because it helps you get more propulsion on the ball, it also sycs out the other team because well you doing a flip just to throw the ball on" he had a cheeky grin on his face "the ladies like it as well"

"Eww, Emmett I definitely don't want to attract the ladies"

"Well it could attract dudes as well, not that you need to attract them with Edward around"

His comment confused me but I let it go when he started talking again

"Let's just start with a flip you need to make sure you don't go over the line but aren't too far away"

I was so glad I was wearing a fitted top that wouldn't come up, I was boiling today the hottest day of the summer so far, I was starting classes on Tuesday and today was Saturday, Edward and Jasper had started their music class last week, it was an optional choice to start early but they both wanted to get high grades in their first composition which would be a big part in their final grade. I went to the vending machine to get a drink Emmett followed me. As we sat down on the bench's Emmett started talking about my flip I could get the flip but I could never stay behind the line and my flips weren't solid, definitely not good enough to put a ball into the mix. After we had been sat down for a minute Jack, Matt and another boys Emmett hadn't pointed out came over to us.

"Hey Em, who's this"

"Hey Dani" so that was the 3rd boys name, he was tall with dark brown hair which was fairly straight, and came down to just above his eyes, his eyes were blue and he was tanned. Jack and Matt looked the similar to each other both tall, blond, blue eyed, but Jack was tanned were as Matt was pale, Emmett had later explained that they were step-brothers, Matt lived in a town about 30 miles from Fork, which explained why he was pale, this surprised me I had never seen him in my life but he lived so close, Jack on the other hand lived in Phoenix.

"This is Bella, she's basically Jasper and Rose's sister, they grew up together, and I thought I would help her with her skills so she can get on the girls soccer team"

I said something then I couldn't let him get away with sounding like he was doing it volunteerally "actually he's helping me because it was one of my conditions so I would stop hitting him"

All three of them cracked up and Emmett scowled "shut up guys she slaps hard and I was hungry"

"If you could control yourself I wouldn't have been hitting you in the first place"

"Ok ok guys" Matt said still laughing "what actually happened"

We both told him the story, "I think what Bella did was fair" Dani said "maybe we can help you with your soccer, what are you working on"

"Flip throws, but only the flip so far"

"Ok let's see your flip then"

I went to the line and stepped back into position I was getting nervous I hadn't managed to do it yet and I didn't want them to think I wasn't any good. I took a deep breath and went for it.

When I was upright again I looked down and saw my toes were just at the line, I turned around and got swept up in a big hug by Emmett "well done Cowboy"

Emmett had nicknamed me Cowboy last night when I told him off for saying riding wasn't as skilled a sport as soccer, I had lectured him for 15 minutes on how hard riding was till he gave up and excepted I was right, after that he said I was like a equestrian guru and thought that Cowboy was a fitting name.

"Now we just need to get the ball in, your flip was so much better that time" I was beaming Dani came over and congratulate me and Jack and Matt said well done and headed out on to the field to play some one on one. For the rest of the morning Emmett and Dani helped me with my flip throw and by the time Emmett started complaining about being hungry I had it perfect

"If I do this one right Emmett we will go to lunch ok.... now stop moaning for a minute"

I landed the flip perfectly and launched the ball across the field; Dani was waiting half way across to retrieve all the balls I threw. He came running back; I collected my hoodie from the bench and changed my football boots to my pumps **(just to clarify pumps are a kind of trainer where I live) **we walked to the school canteen as we got free breakfasts and lunches, there wasn't much of a queue and most of that tables were empty I looked at my phone and saw that it was already 2, it was later than I thought, that would explain the almost empty canteen as well most people came for lunch at about 12. We sat down at a table and I could sense someone looking at me I turned and Dani was staring at me, he looked away when I looked at him, he was sitting across the table from me, all through lunch I caught him looking at me, after about 20 minutes Rose phoned Emmett to ask him to help her and her roommate their water pipe had burst and was flooding their flat. Emmett rushed of and I was left with Dani, I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Bella I was a... wondering... if um you would like to um..." I had no idea what he was getting at but all the stuttering and uming was getting annoying "like to umm... go out some time maybe on Thursday"

**XXX**

"And how long exactly was this shocked silence" Alice questioned, Alice and Rose has instantly known something had happened, Rose was staying with us until her pipes could be fixed and the floor of her flat had dried.

"I don't know Alice I mean I had only known him for a couple of hours before it just surprised me" I shrugged and earned a disapproving look from Alice

"Well at least you managed to say yes without sounding like a fool, so when's the date, oh you have to let me do you hair and make-up, and we can go shopping tomorrow for a dress"

Alice was bouncing up and down at this point, she could probably outrun sonic with all the energy she had.

After Dani had asked me I had been shocked, he hadn't showed any interest in me he was only helping me train because he was being friendly. I had to admit he was gorgeous, his eyes were bright blue and his skin had a perfect tan. He was also good at soccer and Emmett said that he would probably make the team. After I had managed to stutter out a shocked yes, Dani had said he would help Emmett get me ready for try-out. Dani seemed genuinely sweet, Rose had already warned me to get to know him before I did anything, and if he pressure me I should get away from him as fast as I could, I had reassured her it was only a date, he hadn't exactly asked me to be his exclusive girlfriend, and I wasn't exactly inexperienced in that area, over summer mine and Rose's family had gone on a joint holiday I had dated a guy, Rose only knew because she had had to cover for me every time I went out with him and at the end of summer 3 day before we went home, I decided that it was a good a time as any, the guy was sweet enough and we had had fun over summer, I wasn't expecting to see him again because he lived in Canada, so I knew there would be no disappointment of him dumping me after I gave it up.

"Um... the date's on Thursday, at 8; he said he would pick me up here"

"Do you think Emmett will have his number" Alice said more to herself than anyone else

"Why do you want his number Alice?"

She gave me a look that said duh "so I know what to dress you in, I could put you in a skirt then he could take you to a posh restaurant or in a nice dress and you could go to a club, god Bella even with all those brains you have you can be clueless sometimes"  
Alice headed towards the door, dialling Emmett's number.

**XXX**

It was my second day of training; Dani had gone to see his family before school officially started so it was just me and Emmett, I was still nailing the flip throws so we had moved onto the bicycle kick.

"Now, don't worry too much Bell's but you will end up getting some bruises from this move" I gave him a confused look and he explained "well basically you are going to jump in the air and bring your leg up to kick the ball like a bicycle, you will go all the way round and end up on the floor, oh and we need to teach you to do some stuff like backwards flips, and stuff like that to celebrate when you score"

"How do you know I'm going to score?"

"Please Bella, your gonna score"

The bicycle kicks were much harder I had to time the right moment to jump, the ball being in the air and moving made it almost impossible to hit, after a bit Emmett went into the sport centre and got a ball with some spring attached then a stick.

"It's so I can hold the ball still so you can get your aim right we will work on the timing bit later"

After a couple of hours we called it a day, I was getting there just slowly. I was worn out from getting up early to look after Trigger then soccer training; I was also going running to improve my fitness. After lunch I headed over to the stables, Trigger was out in the field do I started mucking out his stable. I looked at my watch it was 12 usually Edward was here by now, I was glad he came to the stable's he kept me company, and I loved spending time with him we always had stuff to talk about, we shared the same music, film and book taste, we both enjoyed soccer and we were constantly making fun of each other. I carried on, thinking he must have got caught up in class or he was on his way. When I was finished mucking out and had swept the yard I looked at my watch again he still wasn't here. I was starting to get a bit worried, but then I felt silly it had only been half an hour since I last looked at my watch he'll be here soon. An hour later he still hadn't showed up I decided I should start riding, I knew he liked to see me ride, I had asked him a couple of days ago why he watched me ride thinking he was probably bored sitting there, but he had assured me that he liked watching me. I tacked up Trigger and mounted another benefit of having Edward here was that he could put jumps up for me. I decided to go for a hack. Behind the stable block were all the fields we turned the horses out in. If you went through then you came to a big hill and at the top of that was a bridal path through a small woods. I walked through the fields. As I came up to the big hill I could feel Trigger getting excited, I kicked Trigger on and started galloping up the hill. About half way up a there was a gunshot a flock of birds suddenly flew up surprising Trigger he reared, I could feel myself falling and decided to bale.

**XXX**

I opened my eyes to see the sun setting, I looked around Trigger was standing about 10 feet away looking around, I checked my watch it was 7 I had been out here for 4 hours I pulled my phone out of my pocket and saw that I had 30 missed calls from Alice, Emmett, Rose, Jasper even 1 from Matt. I pulled myself up into a sitting position. I got up and checked myself over. There was a tail of blood down the side of my face. The back of my head hurt and when I put my hand on it I felt fresh blood, I had scratches all down my arms, there was blood on my jodhpurs, I realised my leg was numb when I looked down I saw a huge gash from just above my knee on the inside of my leg, it curved up to the top of my leg ending about 3 inches away from my hip on the outside of my leg. I thanked god that I couldn't feel it. I shuffled and pushed until I was standing I looked at the ground and saw a bunch of broken bottles and a piece or jagged metal. Only I could have baled to stop myself getting hurt and end up like this. I was dizzy and weak but I knew I had to get back to the stables. I dragged myself over to Trigger, he looked unhurt. I went to his left side and started leading him down the hill; I was leaning on him to keep myself up. My injured leg was starting to throb, it was bleeding again. After about 10 minutes I reached the gate, I had to stop leaning on Trigger to open it and get through. The pain was becoming unbearable, there was a warm trickle of blood going down the back of my neck from the wound on my head, I had taken an equestrian first aid course, I knew I had lost a lot of blood and would pass out soon. No one would come up to the fields again until the morning. My vision became tunnelled. I kept shuffling forward each step I took brought a fresh wave of agony. I wasn't sure but I thought there was only one field left before the stables. My vision was blurry; I could feel the blackness overtaking me. I felt my arm which was over Triggers neck slip down; I felt the contact with the ground then... nothing else.

**I thought that was a good place to end it.**

**To anyone who hasn't heard of she's the man (which is almost impossible I think) it is a film about a (viola) whose football team gets cut at her school and they won't let them try-out for the boys team. Her brother (Sebastian) is starting a new school but he goes to London were his band is performing, to prove she is good enough for the boys team viola pretends to be her brother and joins the Illyria boys team and beats the Cornwall team which is her old school. For a better plot and stuff about the film go to: ****.com/title/tt0454945/**

**It's a really good film**

**Please R&R reviews make me happy **

**:D**


	9. Chapter 8

**I didn't get may review's for the last chapter ******** please review it makes me happy and lets me know that I should carry on writing this story please R&R**

**And I'm sorry the links kept getting cut off for the songs, I put the full links on, but they just didn't appear on the story, so just type into YouTube the song and listen to it**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer's character's not mine**

**The Fray – How to save a life**

**EPOV**

"Hey Alice"

"Hey Edward, are you and Bella still at the stables"

"Umm... well I'm not I didn't go today I don't know where Bella is"

"But you always know where Bella is you can be so unhelpful sometimes"

I sighed and looked at my watch it was 6 "why do you want her anyway"

"well she was suppose to come shopping with me and Rose so she could get an outfit for her date" Her date with him, I thought she liked me, obviously not, a couple of hours with Dani, I sneered his name in my head, and she is going out with him, I didn't have anything against Dani, until now that is, but I'd never been friends with him, he was a decent soccer player, but occasionally he could be an idiot, I thought he suited someone like Lauren or Jessica more than Bella "she said she would meet us at 5" Alice continued "but she didn't show and she's not answering her phone"

"Have you rung the stables?"

I got the dial tone. I huffed I was feeling like crap, and then my sister hangs up on me; Bella will have just lost track of time and left her phone somewhere. My mind started wondering, or she could be with Dani, and be a bit distracted, I felt like punching something. I turned to the nearest wall, and then I changed my mind even though I was angry I wasn't stupid enough to try and punch a brick wall. I let out a frustrated sigh, my mind was to preoccupied with thoughts of Bella to do anything but thinking of her, of her not being mine made me angry, I know that sounds a little possessive but I couldn't help it. I knew I was falling for her, and I thought Alice knew as well, stupid little sister who knows me to well. My phone rang again.

"the stable manager said she remembered seeing her go out at about 2" Alice was speaking so fast I could barley understand her "but she hadn't seen her come back, and she went to check Trigger's stable and he's not there, and his tack and Bella's hat are gone, Edward no one's seen her for 6 hours now, the stable manager said that there's nowhere to go for 6 hours"

I sat up now, "how many time have you called her maybe she's at the mall waiting for you"

"We've rang her at least 40 time between, me, Rose, Jasper and Emmett, Matt, even rang her when Emmett asked if he'd seen her, she's disappeared Edward"

"Right2 my brain was working to its full capacity now " send Rose and Jasper to look around campus phone the soccer team and get them to help Rose and Jasper, you, Emmett, Matt and Jack meet me at the stables"

I hung up and grabbed my hoodie; I charged out of my room and ran straight into Josh and Zack.

"Hey, where's the fire Cullen"

"No one's seen Bella for over 6 hours, and the stable manager said she went on a hack at 2 and she isn't back"

"Were do you want us to look"

"Soccer teams got campus, me, Em, Alice, Matt and Jack are going to the stables"

"Ok, we'll get the house to go and look"

I nodded and started running again, I rounded the corner to the stables as I saw Alice's car pull up, and the stable manager met us at the office.

"She would have gone up to the bridal paths through the fields, she won't be in the fields we've been in and out of them all afternoon someone would have seen her, She could have gone left or right at the top of the field, so you need to go back out onto the road half go up the road on the left half to the right and you will find the end of each side work your way inwards"

We nodded and set of running Alice stayed at the stables in case she came back, me and Emmett went left, Jack and Matt went right. Me and Emmett ran along the side of the road until we found a gate with a sign to the side of it saying bridle path, we climbed over and ran along it the stable manager had said from either end it would be about a mile and a half to reach the gate to the field were Bella would have come onto the bridal path from. Emmett started calling Bella's name and I joined in we had grabbed some flashlights and I was shining it over ever bit of hedgerow scanning every field and clump of tree's every ditch, after about 10 minutes we slowed to a walk, still calling.

I scanned at ditch and saw something at the bottom

"Emmett quick over here" he sprinted over

"Lower me down into the ditch" he did as I told him, I walked slowly up to the shape, I bent down and moved back some branches and leaves.

"Just a log"

I scrambled out and we carried on along the path jogging again, I didn't know if I was glad that wasn't Bella, on one hand at least she wasn't at the bottom of a ditch probably infested with rats and bugs but on the other hand we still didn't know where she was, for all we knew she could be somewhere a lot worse than an infested ditch.

We reached the gate going into the big hill behind the stables; Matt and Jack were already there.

"Do you think she made it back?"

I shook my head "Alice would have called us, lets down the hill and through the rest of the fields"

We continued calling as we made our way down the hill, we walked in a long line, me on the left hand side by the fence, then Emmett about 15 feet across from me, Matt about 20 feet across from him and Jack was walking along the other fence, we were sweeping our torches around still. About half way down Matt started calling frantically I ran as fast as my les would let me go. I reached him at first I couldn't see anything I was expecting a body, Matt let the light rest on a spot on the ground, there was broken beer bottles and also a piece of jagged metal, but what made my blood run cold was the blood, all that blood, there was so much of it, there was several pools of it and a large one around the piece of metal. I gasped out loud and looked at the horror struck faces of my friends.

"We... we d don't know that it's it's... Bella's blood" Emmett chocked out he had a hard time saying Bella's name.

"That's true" Jack joined in he lifted his torch "look there's a trail of it"

We set of following it, when we got the gate at the bottom of the hill the thin trail of blood was replaced by a large pool, there was blood smeared all over the gate and the fence around it, I gulped, who ever this was, they were human there was a clear hand print on the gate.

"Well whoever it was must have stopped here for a couple of minute"

I was numb all I could think about was I can't lose Bella, by this point we all knew who it was but none of us wanted o say it out loud, Jack opened the gate and we walked through into another field this one had horses and pony's in it they all looked up in surprise as we passed through still following a trail of blood. How much blood did one person have in their body? I thought it was something like 8 pints, there was a lot of blood were the bottles and metal were and for the trail to run all this way, how much blood do you need to survive?

There was an ear splitting scream I looked at Emmett before taking off towards the direction of the scream.

**APOV**

That scream, that scream would haunt me for a long time I ran towards the person it had come from, a stable hand was standing at the far side of the stable block I ran through the stables, horses had their heads over the doors to see what the disturbance was, I gasped as I saw what had caused that scream, there was a pool of blood collecting were the concrete meet the grass, I looked out into the darkness it was too dark to see anything, I grabbed a torch lying on the side and made my way up the field it was only a slight incline the stream of blood was running down beside my feet. I knew what was at the end of the trail, I shined the torch in front of me and as I did so I was bathed in light I looked up the boys were running towards me I took another step and fond the source of the blood. I dropped to my knees I knew first aid I felt her pulse it was there but weak,

"Call 911" I screamed, hoping someone would do it.

"I need more light, I can't see anything" suddenly a flood light was turned on behind me, I didn't look to see who had turned it on. I pulled my jacket off and wrapped it around the gash on Bella's leg it looked like the worst wound, I knew I had to stop the bleeding, Edward was by my side now and I could sense other people around me but I wasn't sure who it was.

"What do I do Alice, tell me what to do"

"Stop the bleeding, she's going to die of blood lose if it doesn't stop"

I pressed harder on her leg wound, "someone call 911 again, and move the horse" out of the corner of my eye I could see Trigger moving closer.

"Matt check her pulse and breathing" I ordered, I knew that Edward was the pre-med student but he wasn't in a state to take charge he was pushing down on another wound whispering to Bella to low for me to hear.

"Still has a pulse... and she's still breathing"

I heard distant sirens, they sounded like they were across campus "hold on Bella, hold on the paramedics are almost here"

Tears were streaming down my face blurring my vision,

"Paramedics are here" someone yelled

"move son let us get to her" I saw Edward move out of the way and one of the paramedics check Bella's breathing and pulse, he put a breathing mask on her.

"Are you ok to keep the pressure on there" the other paramedic said to me I nodded I pressed even more firmly to prove my point, I couldn't let her die.

After about 15 minutes although I couldn't be sure, one of the paramedics moved me away from her leg, he tired something above the wound to replace Emmett's shirt which I had tied there, then he moved my jacket away, he replaced it with a clean bandage, and tie it tightly around the wound lots of times.

One of the paramedics ran off and came back with a stretcher and another bag; they gently lifted Bella's head and slipped her riding hat off. They bandaged the back of her head and the small cut at her hair line. They lifted her onto the stretcher.

"Will... will she be ok" I stammered out

"by the looks of it nothings broken which is lucky because that could have caused internal bleeding, but she's lost so much blood, and she could have head injuries, she's stable at the moment, we are going to take her to the hospital and she'll go into intensive care" he said all of this as they lifted Bella and walked through the stable block. They set her in the ambulance.

"Can... Can I come with her" Edward spoke for the first time, the paramedic nodded and he climbed in the back, I threw the keys to my Porsche 911 twin turbo at Jack and ran to the passenger side, we followed the ambulance and I called Rose and Jasper, they said the whole soccer team and the Alpha Kappa Lambda house were out looking, Jasper said a few of the Alpha Delta girls were also helping. Jasper and Rose called of the search and started heading to the hospital as soon as I called them. At first Jasper had protested about having to look around campus, but I had soon convinced, he was part of a frat house, he was on the soccer team, rush committee, school newspaper, and he coached basket ball as well, I told him to find everyone he had met through all his extra curricula activities and get them to help I knew that if Jasper asked them then they would do it, he was easy to like, but I was far from like I was well past that marker, maybe not love yet, I mean we haven't even been on a date yet, he hasn't even asked me on a date yet, but I knew it would come, I would eventually be Alice Whitlock if I had any choose in the matter, I would fall in love with Jasper, and it may not be an easy ride but it would all be worth it, I can tell. The one thing I wish I could tell was if Bella would be ok. But I couldn't

**EPOV**

BLOOD. Blood everywhere. A river of blood. I was mentally kicking myself I was a pre-med student and I let my little sister who had a crash course in first aid when she went on a camping trip sort everything out. From what I can remember she did a good job, as soon as I heard that scream my body shut down all I could think about was Bella, I had held off from asking her on a date to make sure I felt more than friendship for her. She was Alice's roommate I didn't want things to be awkward, but after she accepted a date from Dani I realised that I did feel so much more than friendship, I craved to be with her to see her happy, to see her with me. I couldn't see her knowing she wasn't going to be mine, but if I'd gone to the stables she would have rode in the barn she wouldn't have gone on a hack, I wouldn't be holding her cold hand in the back of an ambulance wondering if she would ever wake up so I could tell her this stuff.

I have never been religious but I sent a silent prayer to god asking him to forgive my jealousy and the consequences of my jealousy, and let Bella live, let her be ok. Even if it meant she went out with Dani and she just wanted to be my friend. Anything.

**So what did you think please review I didn't get many reviews for the last chapter and it kind of makes me depressed when I don't know what you all think.**

**Song**

**How to save a life – the Fray**

**Oh and are the chapter's still too short, think of the last 3 including this one because there the one's I've tried to make longer.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer's character's well some of them some are mine **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, two made me especially happy, I love getting reviews so please review ******

**Song: Brown eyes - Lady Gaga**

**BPOV**

I woke up with my head pounding, my eyes felt heavy and I internally groaned, then a scream and several shushes followed straight after, the scream had made me flinch.

"Alice you know they would only let us all in here if we were quiet then you go and scream, you made Bella flinch"

"But, but... don't give me that look Rosalie, and anyway her eyes opened that's why I screamed"

I heard Rose sigh "Well your just luck we convinced Edward to go and get something to eat or you would have got the most violent silent beating I would have seen"

"He still hasn't explained why he thinks it's his fault"

"To be honest Alice" Jasper interrupted their conversation "I don't think he realised he was saying anything, his eyes were glazed over the whole time they were operating"

OPERATION, whoa, I was seriously behind, my eyes still felt too heavy to open so I thought about what had happened, I'd watched enough films and read enough books to expect not to remember what had happened, but I remembered every detail; quite clearly actually, the searing, excruciating pain, I remember walking, well hobbling down the hill, I can even remember feeling myself sliding down Trigger and vaguely the impact with the ground, as everything went blank. At the back of my mind I can feel a memory, but I'm not sure if it is a memory, something I made up or maybe even something I wanted to do. This...this memory it felt like when you wake up from a dream, and you remember parts of the dream as you come fully awake, well that's what it felt like just random bits of information that I don't recall at the time they must have happened like a scream and sudden bright lights, a smell which was so familiar and comforting yet I couldn't say what it was, and then that smell being taken away and the desperation to have it back. Then it was back, and with it whispers that sounded reassuring, but before I knew what the words were they were swept away.

I went back to the conversation between the people around me,

"You didn't see her Jazz" I thought this was Emmett's voice but my senses were still a bit fuzzy and I couldn't be sure.

"Yeah when those light came on I thought she was dead all I could see was Alice leaning over her, and the blood I mean it was everywhere, and as we walked down that slope before the stable, I thought I was going to throw up, it was like a river Jazz all the way down and it was collecting at the bottom on the concrete"

I recognised this voice I was there just out of reach, this voice dragged up more memories, just a couple of words like "shit" and "so much" nothing solid, all of these dream like things drifted out of my grasp as quickly as they came just like the voice I knew it but I couldn't find a face or name to put it with.

I sighed in frustration

"I focused back to the conversation

"Ok ok" it was Rose's voice "I understand there was a shit load of blood"

"I think we should stop talking about this it's, making everyone upset" trust Jasper to calm everyone down

"Do you think she's going to survive" Emmett sounded so sad, he sounded like a little boy not a full grown adult who looked like a bodybuilder

"I don't know, I hope so, I mean Edward, the doctor said she was stable at the moment but surgery was bad and she's still in intensive care"

"I hadn't thought about Edward if she doesn't make it" Alice's voice chipped in

"He would be a wreck, and you know Edward he over thinks everything, he's probably already decided to..." Rose trailed of before picking back up again "if she doesn't pull through"

"Are you guys suggesting he would....?" Matt sounded unsure, this whole conversation was confusing me, I felt like I was missing something big, something pretty obvious, and it made my banging head ache worse.

"Matt if you hadn't noticed Edward is head over heels for Bella, and to be honest I think she feels the same for him, but I'm not sure if she's realised it yet"

"Yeah Matt, god how could you miss that" the voice I couldn't place said again in a jokey way, everyone cracked up quietly

"Shut up Jack" Jack! That's who the mystery voice was; I was starting to feel that although I could clearly remember the accident, maybe I had forgotten some other thing.

I felt a gush of fresh air and hear the sound as a door was closed.

"Eddie, how is one"

"Um...one is good, why are we speaking like posh English people Emmett"

"Hum... Emmett is unsure"

"Now 3rd person, are you sure you've not been at the drugs Emmett"

"Hey that's not very nice Edward, at least... at least... I tell the girl I love that I love her, I love you Rose"

"Thanks Emmett" Rose sounded bored

"Why didn't you say it back, first my brother hurts me, then the women who I love, just says thanks after I confess my love to her"

"Eh... you've heard it before no need to feed your ego"

I could hear my friends trying to keep their laughter in

"Why the hell do you look so confused Eddie?"

"Don't call me Edie Emmett or I will wound your ego and you said at least I tell the women you love you love her"

"Yes I did what's the problem, and how would you wound my ego dear Eddie"

"Why did you say it and call me Eddie again and I will bring out some maths"

"Because you love Bella and you wouldn't"

"Oh yes I would Emmett and how do you know I..."

I couldn't hold my laugh in anymore Edward and Emmett was so funny when they fought. I heard a gasp,

"Did she just make a noise" Edward sounded surprised

"See I told you her eyes kind of opened earlier"

"They what?" and I thought Edward was clever even I caught what Alice said even thought she did say it fast and from the sound of her she was jumping up and down

"We never said that they didn't we just were a bit distracted by the huge scream you let out and the jumping on the sofa" Jack commented

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Were planning to, we just got a bit distracted" I could see the innocent look on Alice's face she used when she wanted something or was trying to get out of trouble "anyway it was your fault" she continued "it was you who was fighting with Emmett, it was you that distracted us"

"Don't blame me Alice; it was Emmett who started talking to me"

"Ooo... nice evil's Eddie I think they might have hurt.... shit Rose why d'you slap me that time"

"Because you're being evil, Edward was just concerned because he is in love with Bella"

I waited for Edwards protests but they didn't come

"Told you he loved her, and I told you that you would fall in love with her, ha and you doubted me, mum said don't bet against me and your suppose to be the clever one, ha"

"Alice your rambling" Jasper said while chuckling

"You love her and I was riiight, you love her and I was riiight" Alice sung

I felt weak, so I let sleep come

**EPOV**

Was I really that obvious, what made me confused was that they knew I liked Bella as more than a friend, I wasn't sure if love was the right word... yet.

The radio was playing softly in the back ground, it was paying Tell me what to do by Metro station

_Girl, I only think of you always and forever  
and forever_

I suppose that's true, I always want to be with Bella, and when I'm not with her she consumes my every thought

_Girl, tell me what to do  
Girl, I'm so in love, whoa  
I'm so in love with you, you, you_

Could my feelings go as far as love?

_Come on, girl, I need you_

Well that was definitely true, all the time she was in surgery all I could think about was what would I do without her, I've only known her for about a week. A week today.

I would never have thought the first time I looked into those mesmerising eyes that a week from now they might never open. I'll never get to see them penetrate to my soul again. I was stupid to think that my story might be happy, like the book I read that time at Bella's Northern light's I had read it over the next couple of day after I had waited for her to get ready. It was like that Lyra thought she and Rodger were going to go to her father release him from captivity and take him the alethiometer to finish his experiment, but instead her father kidnapped Rodger and killed him and she ended up walking through fog for days into a unknown world. See that's what you get for thinking stuff was going well. I was like Lyra it was my fault Bella was hurt but instead of taking her to my dad to get killed, I just didn't turn up forcing her to go up that hill.

What also made it worse was not knowing exactly what happened, and we wouldn't know until Bella woke up. If she woke up, and if she remembered what happened if she woke up.

Everyone had been fairly silent since mine and Emmett's argument. I was glad the radio was on deathly silence wouldn't help mine or anyone's nerves; I reached over and turned it up a bit. Nothingtown by the Offspring not one of my favourite song but it was a distraction.

A monitor behind me started beeping, I realised that for a pre-med student I knew hardly anything about medicine, I had no idea what that machine was or why the hell it was making that noise, suddenly, people, lots of people came running in shouting orders to each other I jumped up and was soon pushed up against the wall with everyone else trying to avoid the doctors and nurses.

"How's the pulse"

"Stable"

"Breathing"

"Decreasing"

My breath caught in my throat, decreasing, what the hell was happening.

Then a nurse pulled back the covers, blood, all over the bed, the bandage on Bella's leg was crimson.

"She's bleeding"

"The stitches didn't hold"

When Bella came out of surgery the surgeon had told us that they had problems in surgery, the artery in Bella's leg had been cut part was still attached he said she was lucky if the whole artery had been cut she would have died within 10 minute. They had managed to sew the artery together but he wasn't sure is the stitches would hold or even work in the first place. I saw Alice sobbing into Jasper who had his arms wrapped around her. Rose had her head buried into Emmett's chest; Jack and Matt were looking ahead solemnly, glancing at each other occasionally and sometimes at me, but I didn't registers it my eyes were focused on Bella.

"Get them out of here"

A nurse went up to Alice and Jasper and herded them towards Rose and Emmett then she took them to the door, Matt and Jack followed, out of the corner of my eye I saw a nurse come up to me she firmly escorted me to the door then closed it behind her.

A few minutes later the door was slammed open and the bed Bella was on was being pushed out and towards the operating theatre. A female doctor was sitting on the bed with Bella giving her CPR a nurse was pumping a mask to give her oxygen. I started walking down the hall towards the operating theatre, when we got to a desk, a tear stained Alice asked where they had taken Bella, and the receptionist pointed us in the right direction. Alice held my hand and pulled me along behind her, I wasn't registering were I was going, we sat down on hard plastic chairs outside the operating theatre, and there was the deathly silence I was talking about earlier. Alice got up from my side and returned a minute later, music started coming through some speakers on the wall.

"I thought this would help... a bit"

"Good idea Ali" Jasper was the only one to answer

Brown eyes by Lady Gaga was playing

_Guess it's just a silly song about you  
And how I lost you  
And your brown eyes_

Everything was everything  
But baby it's the last show  
Everything could be everything  
But it's time to say goodbye so  
Get your last fix, and your last hit  
Grab your old girl with her new tricks

How ironic I sat here thinking about never seeing those brown eyes again, and then this plays making me feel a whole lot better.

I felt my world crashing around me, this couldn't happen, I have a tendency to over think things but I wasn't concerned with that at the moment, Alice was sitting on Jasper's knee and Emmett had his arm around Rose. I couldn't take it anymore I got up and walked away, I heard the protests from behind me and footsteps, but someone I expect Jasper held whoever it was back, Jasper has always been sensitive to the feeling of those around him I knew that from my first day here, I hadn't even known his name, I had been surrounded by slutty girls, it repulsed me how they were throwing themselves around, Jasper had come over to me and saved my ass, he had asked me how my girlfriend was, at first I was confused I didn't even know this guy, but I trusted him instantly; like I trusted Bella instantly, I had been stuck with Laurent a sleazy rocker guy, and Jasper had been with James. If man whore was in the dictionary there would have been a picture of James next to it.

Jasper had been my best friend since then, but I could live without Jasper, if he moved away I could deal with it but without Bella, I would follow her anywhere but if she died what would I do?

**Remember Brown Eyes – Lady Gaga**

**Please review ******


	11. AN

Ok I'm sorry peeps but I have a hell of a lot to do so I haven't had time to write and I'm also having a bit of writers block. So any ideas are welcome and I will try and write again soon.

And listen to these bands/ artists they are really good:

Mayday parade

Go: Audio

Metro station

Forever the sickest kids

Amy Macdonald

Lil Chris (Epic lol)

Mutemath (especially Spotlight as I don't remember exactly but it has something to do with new moon the movie)

So cheerio for now and I will try and update, and try and get over the writer's block :D:D:D:D


	12. Chapter 10

**Ok I still not getting many reviews so can we make it to 40 reviews for this chapter please ******** reviews make me happy and thank you to everyone who added the story as a favourite or story alert or author alert or favourite author. **

**And you are very lucky to get this chapter I was preparing to spend all night doing textiles coursework but I had done more than I thought so tomorrow which is Monday I will just have do a shop report (which was suppose to be done in march ********) and then print everything out stick it down.**

**Wooooooooooooo**

**And again school all week so I will try and try the harderist I can to update**

**And the best words in the world are EPIC, UBER, COSMIC AND FOOL **

**Don't you just love the last one just go up to someone and call them an epic fool, or uber fool, or cosmic fool or just a plain fool. It is a sign of affection and it funny to see their face trying to work out if you're insulting them or not ******

Just to let you know there will be a bit of swearing but not too much 

And read the last place you'd look by ihaveashortattentionspan and

Never Been Kissed by MissSiriusBlack-x

They are both amazing stories

Shit... Renee

Crap... Charlie

Fuck... Hospital

Crappy hell I was conscious again, I tried not to get my hopes up about opening my eyes I don't know what happened... but I know I didn't wake up last time and it had been at least 24 hours since then because it would have taken Renee and Charlie that long to get up here. I internally sighed or I might have sighed for really I'm not sure, hospitals just took so long to do anything, I wanted to groan at the thought of the hours it would take to get discharged, and the food.... one word, well one sound ewww. My legs were aching I wanted to get up and stretch them, go riding or kick a soccer ball around for a bit. I wondered how long I had been here. Last time I woke up there had definitely been day light coming from somewhere, from what I could tell from behind my eyes lids I was dark now so... at the least it had been about 36 hours since I last woke up and at the most... who knows. I could have been here for weeks.

I heard a faint sigh

"she'll be alright Renee, you know she's a fighter remember all the competitions she's been in, she fought in everyone of them and 99.9% of the time she was successful, she'll be ok"

"But then she was fighting for a ribbon or trophy not her life"

Well they hadn't started bickering yet so they couldn't have been here that long it took them 3 hours after I broke my ankle for them to start shouting they had had to be escorted out of the hospital on that occasion.

"fine, what about when she was jumping her pony that little Shetland, the first competition she went to and she fell off in the warm up ring and landed on her head, she was unconscious for almost 10 minutes and when she came round she screamed until we let her compete, then she won six rosettes and three of them were 1st places"

"I know she's a fighter but I'm still worried"

"I can't imagine Bella screaming so much that you gave in" Alice sounded chipper as ever even thought my parents had sounded worn out.

"She knows how to get what she wants"

"In her last year of school I wanted her to come and live in Jacksonville with me"

"But she wouldn't" I could hear the humour in Charlie's voice "she made it impossible, she chose subject that had exams at different times, she joined every club, went to every competition just so that there was no time when something important wasn't happening so there she couldn't transfer schools"

"That's why she's good at soccer; she was on 3 different teams, just to fill up her time and stop her from moving"

"The only problem was when two of her teams ad to play against each other, I had to phone both of the teams and say she was ill" I remember clearly walking up and down in the kitchen trying to figure out what to do.

"Come on Eddi... Edward"

"Emmett, walk away" his voice sounded menacing

"Ok he only uses that voice if A. Someone touches the Volvo or B. Someone won't drop something... and I have a feeling it's B" I agreed with Alice

Edward and Emmett had taken few steps they were right outside the door of my room now

"Edward please mums worried about you and she misses you, you said you would go home before school started, please me and Alice are going home next weekend come with us"

"Emmett for the last time NO"

"But why not"

"You know why"

"Well....well" Emmett let out a big breath

"Are we done"  
The door opened letting in cold air; it was refreshing compared to the warm stuffy air in the room.

"Uh... what food did you bring, I'm staaarving"

A bag was passed between everybody and the smell of various foods filled the room, it made my mouth water. I was actually quite hungry,

"wake up Rosie we got some food" I was jealous of the loving voice that Emmett used to wake Rose up, I could almost feel the love coming of him as he gently woke her up. It seemed that everyone around me had someone who loved them and wanted to spend the rest of their lives with them Rose and Emmett, Mom and Phil, Charlie and Sue, Alice and Jasper had certainly been getting closer and from what I knew of Alice, and I liked to think I know her quite well, it is all or nothing, also her skill for knowing things would have let her know if it was worth the effort to make a go of it and Edward had his pick of devoted girls that would commit the rest of their lives to him including me. I didn't have that my friends and family loved me, in fact I considered everyone in this room family, just the love they felt for me wasn't the kind of love they each of them had from someone else. My only hope was Edward but he thought of me as a friend, if he liked me that way he would have made a move, or at least made an indication that he liked me more than a friend. Class hadn't even started yet and I was in hospital and depressed, colleague was suppose to be the start of my life but so far it has just opened my eyes to see that life isn't all it's cracked up to be

"Emmett, turn the light on"

"Why me"

Because you're closest" I could almost see the smug grin on Alice's face as she pointed out this obvious fact

I heard the light switch before the blinding light hit my closed lids, my eyes shot open in surprise, I must have lost a few brain cells I didn't think that the light would just be worse with my eyes open, I groaned and closed my eyes again I tried to lift my hand over my eyes but the wires were keeping me from moving my hand.

"Um... it maybe the lack of sleep but I'm pretty sure...."

"That that was Bella"

It was like a blanket of weariness, sadness and worry had been lifted, the replacement blanket was one of hope. The moos was lighter and t was like when you're at a hotel and at first you have the itchy brown blanket that had been used by so many other people then you are given a brand new soft white cotton blanket that is so much more comfortable to sleep with.

I moved my hand slightly and I felt a needle underneath my skin, I don't mind needles if it's for an injection in then straight back out but feeling it underneath my skin made me and to throw up I hated the feeling it came from the time I had a TB jab and they couldn't find my vein the nurse kept putting the needle in and after a bit she stated wiggling it around when it was in my arm I'd gotten blood poisoning that night and the doctor said that it came from the needle he said that it because it had been pulled out lots of times something from the air had gotten onto it resulting in. I had had septic shock and unluckily for me I had a cold at the time which meant that my immune system was weaker than normal meaning I ended up with severe sepsis I was in hospital for days. So some might say I had a slight phobia.

"Why the hell is her heart doing 120 beats per minute, it was 61 and then it suddenly went up"

I cursed I was frightening everyone I tried to calm down

"Should we call a doctor?" my mom sounded on the verge of tears, I forced myself to think about the riding it always relaxed me when I rode, I focused on a course of jumps I had done the day before my accident, I focused on remembering the strides between each jump.

"It's coming down; it's 90 beats per minute now"

"What do you think happened Edward?"

"I don't know a variety of things, she could have had a dream or she could be coming round, she might be able to hear us there are loads of thinks"

"Ahhh... dad will be so proud his little protégée actually heart something "I knew that Alice was trying to calm down the tense atmosphere after the scare I gave them

"I'm so proud" she continued sounding like a proud mother.

**3 days later**

I was sitting on the edge of my bed having a final check up before I could go home, Matt had come to visit me everyday which I hadn't expected, I had completely forgotten about the date I was suppose to have with Dani and according to Alice he hadn't exactly remembered either, he had been seen on several occasions with a skank attached to his arm. Edward had been here constantly while I was unconscious according to Alice but after the first day I was awake I hadn't seen him, I had been distracted by doctors and nurses doing various tests and the stream of visitors that never seemed to end the whole of the Alpha Kappa Lambda house had visited at one point Emmett had explained at one point after I had enquired as to why guys I didn't even know were visiting me he had said that a few of the guys saw themselves responsible for keeping an eye out for certain girls that were connected to the house in some way, apparently being almost related to Jasper, being friends with Emmett and Edward and getting attacked in their house qualified as being connected to the house. I was put out at first I didn't want a load of guys felling that they had to look out for me, Matt had explained then that they weren't looking after me but if they were at a party or even just around campus and they saw that I needed help then they would. It was part of the houses motto thingy to help others I rolled my eye at this.

Me and Emmett would be starting up training again in a couple of days after I had settled back in try-outs were 10 days away .

**XXX**

"Emmett if you don't shut the frig up and let me concentrate, I will impale you on a stick and trust me it won't be pretty"

Try-outs are tomorrow and I'm not ready Matt, Jasper and Emmett have been training with me every day but with classes starting it has been hard to keep up the training and I'm dead on my feet up at 5AM for an hour jog then practice for an hour with whoever is up, which is usually Matt or Jasper. Emmett doesn't do early mornings. Then back to the dorm and get tortured by Alice, she insists on make-up every day

"Bella you have circles under your eyes from getting up so early and training, as soon as you get on that team I am enforcing an 8 hour sleep a night rule"

I had huffed at that I only needed 4 hour and a Starbuck caramel frappe and I was set for the day. I was pulled out of my reminiscing by a soccer ball being bounced of my head I turned to see a very pleased looking Jasper, when he saw the look on my face his smirk faltered.

"Run like the wind Jasper" Emmett said in a surprisingly serious voice

I flew towards Jasper, he let out a little yelp in surprise which had Matt and Emmett doubled over in laughter, Jasper turned on his heel and took off across the field, most of the other people had turned around by now because they had either noticed Matt and Emmett curled up laughing on the floor or me and Jasper had run through the middle of their practice, and the ones who hadn't seen soon turned around when I started screaming

"Jasper frickin **(****and your fried chicken becomes your frickin****, sorry for the introduction but some people might be confused as to why I have used fried chicken (frickin) as a curse and it is because I don't want it to have to many swear words and me and my friends say frickin when we can't swear for whatever reason) **Whitlock you will regret the day you were born"

I let out a frustrated scream the adrenaline was starting to kick in and I sped up I was a stride or so behind Jasper now he started changing directions and weaving in and out of people to try and loose me, this just infuriated me more with another scream I closed the distance, I stuck my leg out and kicked Jasper in the back of the knee and he fell into a crumpled heap on the floor **(this actually works try it on a friend near you!!!) **I jumped over him to stop myself from tripping on him, his hand shot out trying to grab my leg but he missed, his arm knocked against my legs unbalancing me in mid-air, my face was heading for the ground, at this point I was thankful I had been on the high school soccer team after many many times of being tripped up you find a way to deal with it. I stuck my hands out in front of me doing a hand spring; I landed up-right on my feet and did a little bow for the onlookers. I then turned back to Jasper he looked confused.

"How the frig Bella, your suppose to be clumsy, you're not supposed to be able to pull hand springs out of your sleeve"

"Ahh Jasper you should have come to a soccer game then you would have seen how graceful I am on the soccer field"

To demonstrate my point I did a back hand spring, then turned around he was still on the floor looking dumfounded

"Huh"

"Now Jasper, it is time for revenge" I lifted my foot back and swung it forward, he looked terrified, when I was about a inch from him I stopped my foot, his face was scrunched up in readiness for my kick, when it didn't come he open one eye slowly before opening the other one.

"OMG, you're face Jasper"

I turned to walk away

"Hey I thought you said you were getting revenge"

"Oh I will spazzy Jazzy, I will"

"Hey don't call me a spaz it's not very nice" he shouted after me I walked a couple of steps before shouting as loud as I could to make sure everyone who was there could hear me

"Oh but Jazzy if you had seen your face just then Jasper"

"What's that suppose to mean" he was unaware that everyone on the field had moved closer to catch what we were saying

"I'm saying your face is spazzy, hence spazzy Jazzy"

It took a lot of self control to say the last sentence without laughing

"But don't worry it won't change anything between us, you've been a epic spaz all your life and I still like you I'm surprised Rose came out normal after sharing the womb with you"

I turned and walked away towards my dorm, I heard everyone go into hysterics there was mostly guys on the field with only two or three girls, when I was about 20 feet away I heard a guys say

"AH, spazzy Jazzy just got dised by a girl, and a small girl at that"

Matt warned the other guy "dude don't mess with Bella, she has a evil mind, Rose said when she was 13 she climbed into the boy next doors room and stole all his clothes because he said "You make my software turn to hardware"

Jasper pitched in "OMG I remember that he was a total nerd, and then when she was 15 this guy said "You know how they say skin is the largest organ? Not in my case" she punched him so hard that his front two teeth fell out and his nose was broken"

I heard another round of hysterics as I walked out of hearing range, hey, at least there might not be any bad pick up lines from those guys I doubt they want a broken nose or no clothes, the one with no clothes and I mean no clothes I even took his lining basket with me, gave me dirty looks for the rest of my school life and the other one flinched every time I happened to brush past him, but don't blame me both deserved it and I bet neither of them uses bad pick up lines again, well they probably did but at least one of them won't forget me, because every time he looks in the mirror he will think "darn if only I hadn't use such a bad pick up line then I wouldn't be missing my front teeth and have a crocked nose and then I might have been able to go out in public without and maybe find myself some slut who I could marry after I got her pregnant" *sign* this is how sad my lift is I walk around thinking about dudes I punched when I was 15 oh well I have to think of a way to get revenge on Spazzy, muhahaha, and yes that was my evil laugh and yes I know that I sounded like a chipmunk that is being strangled, but it wasn't, back to the point watch out spazzy, watch out.

LOL the last bit of this chapter from the bit where I described frickin (LOL your fried chicken becomes your frickin) and said why I used it came really quickly I just typed away and then I was like wow I've done lots

So I hope you enjoyed the chapter sorry it took ages to write please forgive me 

Woo I finished my textiles work and my theme for my garment is oriental antique (if any of you were wondering which I doubt you were but anyway....)

NOW REVIEW AND REVIEW LOTS REMEMBER OVER 40 REVIEWS COME ON PEEPS.

Love my peeps (that's you guys)


End file.
